Facing Fears
by TidalChanges
Summary: Continuation of the thoroughbred series 15 years later. Abby hates horses, too bad she can't get away from them. Her family doesn't understand her, and when Abby meets a young racehorse, she finds that maybe she doesn't understand herself either.
1. Chapter 1

"Lily", she called. "Sandbox"  
Dark eyes gleaming a frightening white, muscles rippling, ragged stride, huge hooves. The big old thoroughbred stallion ran faster then he had in a long time. Three year old Lilly looked up, short wisps of golden hair flying in the breeze, her bright hazel eyes wide. The stallion reared up, sharp cries rent the air as he brought his deadly hooves down inches from Lily's head. Lily stood frozen, mouth open in her own silent scream as the stallion whirled around and skittered to the side. Someone reached out for Lily, a desperate hand clutching for the girl's shoulder, just as the stallion tossed his hindquarters in the air, his hooves hit her smack in the face. A panicked scream ripped painfully and the stallion reared again, tossing his head warily he shied and galloped up the fence line. Hooves trying to avoid Lily slipping and thudded down square on the chest, the stallion crashed into a beat up truck. Hopelessly trying to clear the bonnet and failing he ignored the bruises and gash down his side and skidded to a stop by a closed gate. Lily lay motionless; blood covered her screwed up face, trickling down to stain her hair, her clothes and the ground.

Abby's eyes jerked open, sweat dampened her forehead and she shivered, after seven years of trying to block out painful memories, Lily had come back to haunt her. Stumbling out of bed she hit the ground heavily, tangled in a mess of sheets and blankets. Grimacing she staggered up again, shoved on a pair of brand new jeans and white top and headed for the lounge. The carpet suddenly looked a lot more worn and discoloured to the carpet in her room. Showing where the parts of the original house had been before the renovations had been done so there'd be enough room for everyone.

Luke was eating breakfast; Abby sidled over to the TV and flicked through the channels until one caught her attention.  
"Hey Abs", Luke greeted her. "Leah's gone to help exercise the horses at Tall Oaks, wanna help me with Gunsmoke"  
Abby swung around to look at him in dismay, just the thought of the dark grey colt he was training for eventing scared her.  
"Just kidding", Luke muttered, rolling his eyes.  
"Well you shouldn't", Abby spat. "When that big brute of a horse kills you I won't be the least bit surprised"  
"Smokey is nearly a pony", Luke pointed out. "And he really is a sweet gelding"  
Abby folded her arms and stared hard at the television. "He is a _huge _menace and you know it "  
Luke sighed and got up, shoving what was left of his breakfast in the sink. "You're hopeless Abby", he told her as he walked out the door.  
Abby sighed and curled up on the couch, despite the sound of the television the house was quiet. Her mum and dad would already be up, checking on the new foal and preparing for the days lessons, Luke would be busy with Gunsmoke and Leah usually spent all her time over at Tall Oaks or Whitebrook, dreaming about her first race with her brand new jockey license no doubt.  
Turning up the TV louder so it'll block out the silence of the house she pressed her head into a cushion and cried.  
"Abby"? Her mum Samantha Nelson sat down on the couch beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.  
"I don't want to help you with the horses", Abby clenched her teeth to block out the sobs and shook off her arm.  
"That's not what I'm here for", Samantha replied softly. "I wanted to ask if you want to come with us to Ella's house"  
Abby hesitated then nodded slightly. Ella was her friend and even though she loved horses more then anything she didn't push her, though she made it clear she didn't understand Abby when it came to the thoroughbreds she herself loved, she simply avoided the subject.  
Samantha smiled and gently pulled the cushion from Abby's tight grip. "Great, go tell Leah she only has 20 minutes left to exercise Dreamer"

Abby was surprised to hear Leah was exercising Dreamer. Usually she was off somewhere else breezing hotblooded racehorses, 6 year old Dreamer was one of the gentler thoroughbreds at Whisperwood. Out of an old mare, Sterling Dream she shared the same passion for jumping as her mother but after a difficult birth it was decided Sterling Dream wasn't meant to be a broodmare and had only had two fillies, Allie's Wonder and Light Dreamer. Allie's Wonder pulled through despite everything and had gone on to become an amazing racehorse like her Grand-dam while Dreamer had always remained unexceptional. Small and slow to develop since she'd started being trained in cross country she had improved and though she'd never be a world class mare she had a lot of heart and even Abby didn't mind the quiet mare with her bright eyes and shy personality.

Leah's bright red hair whipped around in the wind as she asked the small grey mare on. She looked startled when Abby leant on the fence to watch, turning around she grinned. "Come to see Dreamer?"  
Abby sighed, what was it with her family and this horse obsession that they obviously thought she should have. "Whatever", she replied coldly. "I just came to tell _you_ that we're going to Sundapple Field soon"  
Leah raised her eyebrows and smirked. "I'm guessing that's Ella's new name for her house"  
Abby smiled. "Last time we were there we sat in the big field under that tree in the middle and we were all dappled by the sun and shade. I think we'll keep this name, its cool"  
"Whatever", Leah brushed a lock of thick red hair from her face and turned to look at Abby. "How long have I got"  
"20 minutes" Abby replied curtly. "But you can hurry up, I don't want to hang around here any longer then I have to"  
"This is your home, don't treat it with such disdain", Leah spat. Abby was surprised by the sudden annoyance in her tone.  
"Well I hate this house, this place and especially the horses. Why do you think I spend so much time at school or at my friends houses"  
Leah glared at her silently and Dreamer sidestepped anxiously, tossing her head and stamping her hoof. Abby winced as she watched the snow coloured mare, Dreamer turned to look at her and ignoring Leah, stretched out towards the smaller girl.  
Abby leaped back and hit Dreamer with her hand on the nose. The mare skittered to the side, shoving against Leah.  
"Stupid horse", Abby cried.  
"Abby", Leah looked really mad now as she gripped Dreamer's halter. "Get out, no one wants you here anymore then you want to be so why can't you leave us alone" Coiling up Dreamer's trailing lead rope she didn't look at Abby. "I can't believe you, hitting Dreamer for no reason. That's just cruel and wrong"  
"She was going to bite me"  
"Don't be such an idiot"  
Abby opened her mouth to retaliate when Leah turned to face her again. "No Abby, I don't want to listen to you. Come near Dreamer again and I will hit you"  
Abby scowled and turned to run back to the house, as she ran she startled horses and she shuddered at the pounding of there hooves as they skittered round the paddocks.  
"Abby?"  
She froze when she heard Luke's voice. Her older brother grabbed her by the arm and pulled her round. "You don't have to run so fast, Leah isn't that scary"  
"You heard", Abby guessed quietly.  
"Nah, but you don't need much of brain to work it out. Leah loves horses and you –", Luke shrugged. "Well you don't, Leah can't understand that"  
"Neither can you"  
"Yea, but I don't let it get to me"  
Abby sighed and looked up at him, standing patiently, right beside her brother was a big, dark grey gelding. Abby shrieked.  
"Hey", Luke put a hand over her mouth. "There's no need for that. Gunsmoke's a sweet little horse, he won't hurt you"  
"Liar", Abby mumbled before pulling his hand away and spitting the taste of – well she wasn't sure what Luke's hand tasted like but it wasn't good and was all mixed in with grit and dust. "Leave me alone, please Luke", Abby whispered. "Horses just –"  
"Scare you?"  
"No", Abby drew herself up and glared at Luke. "Horse don't scare me, I just don't like them, and I don't understand why anyone could like such ugly, smelly, annoying beasts. They are stupid and will kill you just for a piece of carrot, they –"  
Luke was ignoring her, fiddling with the halter.  
Abby gritted her teeth and walked on. They always ignored her.

The love of horses in her family seemed to go back for generations and Abby was always left alone in the large gatherings of friends and family. Until three years ago she had always been apart and though she'd meet Ella several times before she had always avoided her as she did all of her family friends for not one of them understood why she hated horses. Then when Abby was eight and Ella was seven, the slender, little girl had come up to her and stared talking about Allie's Wonder's latest foal and comparing it to Wonder's Star's second foal. A bright chestnut named Star's Darkness because of his alternate personality. Abby had sidled to the end of the couch and tried to ignore Ella but then she stopped talking and looked at her curiously. Abby still remembered their conversation.  
"You don't like horses, do you?"  
"No"  
"Oh, well I guess you don't want to hear about Darkness then", Ella sighed and shrugged. "What do you want to talk about?"  
Nothing meaningful, deep or spectacular went into that conversation but it was first time anyone of her family's friends had just accepted she didn't like horses and continued on. Treated her like a normal person for once.

"Hey Abby!"  
Abby looked up and waved to Ella who had a massive grin on her face as she ran towards her.  
"I got to ride Darkness, Mum finally relented though I wasn't allowed to go very fast, he is so great and he really likes me, I just know it"  
Abby smiled for Ella's benefit, though she didn't know what Ella saw in the aggressive chestnut stallion. He was worse then Gunsmoke.  
"So", Ella stopped bouncing and brought herself in check. "Could you help me with me homework"

"I thought we could go over to the tree house today", Abby suggested.  
Ella shook her head. "Dad says it is too dangerous, he is going to fix it up", Ella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever, I doubt he will ever be able to drag himself away from his horses. He just got this new thoroughbred he is training for eventing and…", Ella trailed off.  
Abby nodded though. "My family can never drag themselves away from the horses, I know what it's like"  
"I guess your not looking forward to the Keeneland Auctions", Ella laughed.  
Abby nodded in reply, it was January and her family usually went to look at the thoroughbreds even if not to buy, this year though Luke was allowed to choose a thoroughbred he liked the look of, providing the price didn't go to high.  
"Well at least you'll be there, I don't belong at places like that Keeneland Auctions"  
Ella didn't reply, instead looking in the direction of a horse neigh.  
Abby sighed then tried to brighten up; the conversation had taken on an awkward air.  
"How's Flash"  
Ella turned around and grinned. "He's great, wanna go see him"  
Abby didn't get a chance to reply. She only laughed as Ella grabbed her hand and towed her up to the house and into the backyard where Flash was lying down, chewing on a faded blue ball.  
"Hey boy", Ella called. Flash got up and went to bound up with her but seeing Abby diverted track and jumped on her, covering her with licks before turning to perform it all again with Ella.  
Abby watched laughing as Ella persuaded the enthusiastic dog to calm down and Abby buried her hands into Flash's thick coat. A stray sheepdog they'd adopted Flash was not the best looking dog but Abby thought what he didn't have in looks he made up for with his happy personality and bright, shining eyes.

They decided to walk Flash around the small farm that was Ella's home and Ella insisted on walking pass Darkness's paddock. There were quite a few horses around but Ella wasn't involved with them. They were her dad's horses, except for Darkness and his sire Wonder's Star, Ella rode instead at Whisperwood where Abby lived.

Afterwards they took Flash out into the country, the land around here belonged to Ella's neighbour but they were allowed to use it whenever. There was proper cross country course set up around the hilly paddocks, forest and river that stretched out into several small streams Abby, Ella and Flash had to jump across, but could do so easily.

Flash grabbed a stick and was chasing after them, urging them to toss if with soulful eyes. Ella relented and threw it, Abby grabbed another stick as well and they began to have a competition on who could throw it the furthest to Flash's delight and confusion. It was that kind of day, lazy with nothing to do but somehow they had fun chasing after Flash and laughing at the dogs antics.

Abby's cold heartedness towards horses seemed to make her family think she was cold hearted towards animals. It was Flash with his bright eyes and happy personality that had helped Abby and Ella become friends, it had also made Luke decide that she wasn't a lost cause. If she could love a dog, why not horses. Abby just glared at him. He knew why she hated horses, they all knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby woke up and shook her head to clear the image of people in uniform leering over her. The aftermath of her nightmare, though this time Lily's blood still stained the ground. Even as the traces of her dream faded and reality took over Abby could still feel the dark pleasure of hearing the big, old, stallion had hurt himself as much as Lily and had to be put down. With this there was also a sharp prickly fear. What the fear was Abby didn't know, either it was for the stallion that had killed her friend or for the pleasure at the horse's death. After all these years it never faded, Abby did not expect it too.

Lying in bed Abby remembered unhappily that they were going to the Keeneland Auctions today. Getting up she realised everyone else was already awake. Leah glared at her and sighed impatiently. "Come on Abby, get dressed already"  
Abby glared at her back but did get dressed.

The gleaming thoroughbreds stood restlessly in the large stalls as they waited to be lead into the ring. They pranced and kicked and whinnied to the other horses. Ella's eyes were wide with delight as she darted around, trying to see every single horse. Abby followed her, eyes trained on the ground. She still didn't escape the sad looks her friend shot her but Ella tolerated her silence and chatted on stubbornly about the horses. After a while Abby began to trail further and further back from her family and friends when a warning shout got her attention. Looking around to locate the sound the closest thing she found to the cause was two guys arguing about something, turning back around she began to follow Ella, but when she looked for her she was gone and so was the rest of her family.

Staying calm Abby wandered restlessly through the rows and rows of stabled horses but she got no sign of anyone familiar. Beginning to get upset she ducked into an empty stall with no one around it to hide. Trying to think rationally Abby wondered where she should go, keep looking or go to the car. She hadn't concentrated on her surroundings at all and realised she had no idea where the car was even parked let alone where bouts she was.

A movement in the stall woke her from her reverie of dread and she gasped as she looked into the dark eyes of a young, ruffled looking thoroughbred backed up into the corners of the stall. He looked as scared as Abby felt.  
"I won't hurt you", she whispered. "If you don't hurt me"  
The thoroughbred stared back at her for what seemed like a long time then slowly stepped towards her.  
Abby scuttled back.  
So did the horse.  
"Don't hurt me", Abby pleaded, looking at his hooves. "I won't hurt you"  
As if the thoroughbred understood he blew out his nose and settled back into his corner of the stall. But he still watched her.

Finally Abby reached forwards and stroked the thoroughbred cautiously. The horse lowered his head but leaned into her touch.  
"Thanks", Abby smiled very slightly.  
There was a scuffling sound outside the stall, the wary thoroughbred's head shot up and he skidded right back into his stall, thumping hard into the darkest corner. Abby tensed while he shifted but he never touched her. She stared wide eyed at the horse then ran out of the stall.

Trying to look like she knew exactly what she was doing, Abby lurked around the stall, hoping to see someone who would be able to show her to the car park at least. No one who passed made Abby want to talk to them when a younger man walked up to her then turned into the stall of the thoroughbred she had just met. Another man joined him and Abby could hear them talking.  
"He's got good bloodlines but no talent, he won't sell for the price wanted for him", one guy said.  
"Good bloodlines means he can always be used for breeding", the other guy said.  
"Yea, but who would want a stud that looks like he does, he doesn't belong at the Keeneland Auctions"  
"His conformation is fine and surely a proper grooming would just make him look better" There was a laugh. "He must be the messiest horse here, even then there are always supplements that could work for him"  
The other guy made a grunting sound.  
"You haven't seen him in the ring yet, he scared enough with just us too in the stall, mean horses are one thing but scared horses are almost impossible to handle. Give me a racer who'd rather eat you then a racer who thinks you'll eat him any day"  
There was a chuckle. "If you say so"

Then the guys left and Abby couldn't help looking back into the stall. The horse was shaking, head lowered in the corner of the stall. He pricked his ears when he saw Abby but didn't move, suddenly feeling sorry for the colt Abby reached out to him. Slowly the thoroughbred walked over to sniff her and this time Abby didn't pull away but when she reached up to stroke his face, he did. It wasn't a scared pulling away though, it was slow and sort of sad, like he didn't want to be touched and didn't understand why. Abby watched him back into his corner of the stall then ran off.

"Abby! Abby!" a familiar voice called out. Abby spun around and with relief she saw Leah waving to her. "Abby you are such an idiot", her sister called. Abby didn't reply as she rushed over to Leah. "Come on, the auction for the horse Luke wants is going to start soon"  
Leah acted like she hadn't been gone at all and for once Abby was happy about her sisters curtness towards her and she pulled Abby thorough the crowd and back to her family.

Abby watched bored as the horses paraded pass, the thoroughbred Luke had wanted had just gone past but the furious bidding had gone to high and they'd finally given up. Luke was looking disappointed when Abby looked up. Struggling to lead a rearing, frothing and unkempt looking horse forward Abby recognized the thoroughbred she had seen before. There were mutters from the bidders as they looked on at the horse who stood out from the other thoroughbreds who had stood so tall and proud.  
"Luke", Abby hissed to her brother. He looked at her questioningly. "You should bid on that horse, he got good conformation and bloodline and there won't be much competition for him"  
Luke raised his eyebrows. "You don't even know what conformation is"  
Abby turned back to the horse, they had gotten him to stand but he was trembling, his head low and ears back it looked like it was taking all his will power just to stand.  
Luke glanced at her again, this time suspicious then he turned to Samantha. "Hey mum, why not try for that horse"  
"You want that horse?"  
"Why not"  
Samantha sighed and took the next bid.  
There were only five other bidders and only two of them seemed serious. Frowning at the rising price Samantha looked at Luke.  
"You really want that horse"  
Luke just turned to look at Abby with that same suspicious glare as before then nodded.  
"Yes"  
Samantha nodded and bided again.  
There was one other bid followed by Samantha's next bid and thoroughbred was sold.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't talk much about the horse as Samantha and Tor arranged for payment and transport of the colt. His name was Eye Of The Storm, he was a skittish and timid colt not far off from starting his 2 year old season, if he proved to have any potential in racing where Leah would jockey him. If not then Luke would either train him for Whisperwood or his own personal use. It was all very simple and Abby went back to ignoring horses and her bad dreams.

The huge stallion brought his hooves down on Lily's head then turned to look at her, his eyes filled with rage, leapt towards her and lifted himself up to crush her as he had done Lily. Abby screamed and she felt the hooves shatter bones. Screamed again as he reared up to finish the job, someone echoed her scream but the crushing impact never came. Abby opened her eyes to see a trembling dark bay colt. Storm turned to look at her and in this mixed up world of her dreams, his message was clear. _I won't hurt you_.

Feeling shaken Abby got up and dressed, this routine was getting tiring, though at least the nightmares were different; they'd always been the same before. Maybe now they'd keep being different until they ran out of ways to be different and stopped all together. The thought was so random and without sense but Abby let it cheer her up as she walked out to the kitchen.  
"Hey Abby, we are short on hands to day. Think you could help out just a bit today"  
Abby glanced up at Luke and agreed grudgingly. Leah, sitting at the table looked up surprised. "Not even a complaint"  
Abby just glared at Leah and that's when Leah noticed her pale face.  
"Are you still have nightmares", she asked more sympathetically.  
"No", Abby lied and walked out.

There weren't any lessons booked until later in the day but there was still a lot to do. Leah was riding Dreamer quickly going up to Whitebrook to exercise ride the horses and prepare for the race she was entered in tomorrow with Whitebrook filly Mist Maiden.  
Luke was riding Gunsmoke over a small course of jumps. The solidly built gelding refused twice at a warm up cavaletti then reared up before finally jumping it and the rest of the course with ease. Abby watched him then thinking about her dream walked over to Storm's paddock. The colt that'd been grazing quietly jumped as she approached then walked slowly over to the fence, he hesitated warily and Abby smiled. "I'll keep my promise, I won't hurt you either", she whispered. Storm flicked his ears at the sound of her voice and touched his nose to her hand before moving close enough for Abby to rub his soft coat. It was like a foal's fluffy coat and Luke had suggested that Storm was slower to grow into himself than other horses.  
The thud of a restless horse reminded her of her job, since she'd refused to be involved with the horses; she'd been assigned to muck out the arena and empty stalls, the only job good enough for her. Her mum wanted her to lead Truffle in a lesson too but Abby put her foot down, though the small, round pony wasn't anything like a thoroughbred, if she accepted one horse her family would never give her any peace.

She was walking back when she heard Luke asked if Leah had time to try out Storm before going to Whitebrook. Leah agreed and they headed towards Storm's paddock. Abby lurked around while they prepared him for light exercise and Leah mounted him. Leah was the first to notice her watching, for the first time Abby could remember, she smiled at her.  
"Hey Abby, I saw you were actually looking at the horses today"  
Abby didn't reply but she watched Leah ride Storm around. The colt pranced nervously and wouldn't do a thing Leah asked, backing up when she told him to walk forward and darting nervously from side to side. Finally he reared up and nearly flipped himself right over and Leah got off shaking her head.  
"He's terrified of people", Leah sighed and shook the reins in annoyance as the horse tugged back. Luke sighed too.  
"Abby can you take him back to the stall"  
Leah looked surprised. "Don't be crazy"

"Yea Luke, I'm not touching him"  
"You were touching him before", Luke teased.

Abby brandished her poop covered shovel and Storm nearly flipped, trying to pull away from Leah.  
"ABBY!" Leah yelled which set Storm off again. "You are the most horse unfriendly person ever"  
"Your not much better right now", Luke took the reins and pressed his hand to Storm's nose, the colt lipped it softly and shook himself. "You have to get back on him you know"

"No, you do it, I can handle the buckers but rears freak me out"

"Coward, thought we were gonna make him a racehorse"

Abby got bored off the conversation and walked off, time to go on the computer and do her homework, maybe call some of school friends; they were good people, not obsessed with horses.

"So I reckon we could go to my place after, Mum might take us to the movie's plus Ella and Loggy will definitely be coming, don't know about Cassie yet"

"I'll ask my Mum, don't worry, I'd love to come"  
"Knew you would", her friend Sophie laughed. "I'll see ya at school tomorrow then, how's the homework going"  
"Nearly done, let be guess, you haven't started"

"Got it right there, do you think you could call Cassie for me, my dad won't let me ring, don't know what's up with him right now"  
"Well as long as you can accept calls…"  
"Yea, yea, so with the homework"  
"Soph!, you just said bye to me remember"  
"Oh, that's right but"  
"I'll see ya at school tomorrow"  
"Hey", Sophie sounded indignant.  
"Leah's just walked in, I got to go"  
"But what about the homework"  
"Procrastinator", Abby sang.  
There was a sigh at the other end of the line. "Ok, I get it, I'll ring Lauren for help and pretend I'm still talking to you, that's why the phone didn't ring, uhuh"  
"Sophie…"  
"Yea"  
"Bye"  
"Bye Abs"  
…

"Hey, you still there?"  
Abby put the phone down and smiled before turning back to her homework, just one more question.  
Current events.  
Stupid Kentucky school.  
Abby looked up. "Leah, can you help me with my homework?"

* * *

**Can you tell I was the same age as these characters when I wrote this...**


	4. Chapter 4

The stallion screamed, great hunks of flesh had gone from his side revealing bone, blood streamed from his nose and eyes. The dead creature reached out towards her hungrily, Abby fled and found herself in Storm's paddock. The stallion attacked the colt and Storm tried to flee but the fences were too high. _Why are you hurting me?_

Abby rose slowly, staggered towards her clothes and picked up her school bag, everyone else was already up. Her dad had made her lunch.  
"Morning sleepy", he chuckled.  
"That my lunch"  
"Yup, if you get ready quick, I'll gallop you to school on Tommy"  
"Not funny Dad", Abby mumbled, packing her lunch into her bag, and finding her homework, asking Leah for help hadn't been a good idea, also she'd informed Abby that Storm was a stupid, unmanageable idiot and Abby should never have encourage Luke to get her, what did she know about horses.

Abby wasn't keen on school but she was good at the work and she enjoyed hanging out with her friends and classmates, Sophie, Lauren and Cassandra. Sophie hadn't done her homework at all of course and was busily copying off Lauren. Cassie wasn't there yet but she was always late. Abby ran up to them and Sophie, forgetting her homework started chatting about going over to her house again. A little while later Ella joined them, being a year younger she wasn't in the same class and had her own friends but she often hung out with them and they were all close.

"Shadowfire won his race", Leah cried proudly, she was still a bug and winning always put her on a high for a few days.

"That's great", Abby mumbled bored.  
"He's amazing, unlike that scruffy thing in the paddock over there"  
"Storm's not that bad"  
Leah looked at her and Abby swore there was an evil glint in her eye.  
"Oh really, you speaking up for a horse Abs"  
"Why would I ever do that, I hate horses"

Abby didn't really know why but she kept an eye out on Storm and listened idly to the progress he was making. Really, it wasn't good, he was nervous, but it was a crazy, irrational nervousness and he was beginning to get dangerous too.  
"I'm not touching that crazy colt anymore, chuck him in a paddock, leave him for two years then turn him into an eventer"  
"Fine by me", Luke would say.  
But Leah kept going back, she didn't like to be beaten.

Storm was moved to Tall Oaks two weeks later and Abby didn't hear much about him, with the aid of blinkers they could get him to gallop without to much trouble, he was fast out of the gate and willing to go. He didn't have much speed but this could improve as he built muscle and stamina, overall he was racehorse material.

"OMG, his face!" Sophie squealed, laughing, everyone else just looked at her confused.  
"Sophie forgot to take her pills", Ella sighed and this got Cassie and Abby laughing. Loggy shook her head. "Seriously, why are you guys laughing, Ella that is so cliché"  
She flicked her hair and pranced around a little. "Now if you ask me, faces are not the worry, it's much lower"  
"What", Ella frowned.  
"Don't think about", Sophie hissed. "Come on, there are horses at the other end of this park, you can talk to them while we run around in sophisticated circles"  
"I don't have to go up to every horse I see"  
"I bet 10 bucks you won't be able to handle it, even it you don't go up to them, you'll be gawking at them"  
"Race you to the swings", Cassie yelled, and they all tore down the hill, bet forgotten.  
Sophie's mum was shaking her head. "You girls have had way to much sugar"  
"Yea Sophie, I told you that stuff was not for snorting"  
"Sophie's a horse!"  
"I didn't mean that", Loggy cried.  
"Abs, your it!"  
"Come closer so I can tag you then" Abby called on the swing.  
"We're playing tag now", Cassie jumped up and down. "We should play hide and seek"  
"Yes, we can hide in the 2cm tall grass"  
"That's a dam good hiding place you know"  
Sophie's mum sighed in the background and sat down on a nearby bench.

Abby went home with Ella and while she waited for someone to pick her up she played with Flash and watched Ella and Darkness, Christina had wanted to race him but so far they hadn't found a jockey for him. As Ella swung on the fence that bordered his paddock, the chestnut cantered around with his ears pinned back, after aiming a few half hearted kicks in Ella's direction he fell to grazing. Ella sidled into his paddock. The stallion watched her warily but didn't move, until she was a few feet away, then he lashed out and returned to cantering around.  
"Ella, get out of there", that was Parker. Abby looked down and tickled Flash while Ella stalked out sulkily.

_

**I don't know why I'm posting this unedited, its embarrassing to read...**


	5. Chapter 5

Storm was galloping towards her, eyes hidden behind thick black cages, he stopped and few feet away and screamed. Abby stepped back and fell, when she got up, the big old stallion was on top of her, his hooves up and ready to crash down, but he was aiming for Storm, not her.

"Leah's riding Storm in a race today, and everyone is going down, that includes you", Luke explained.  
"Yea I know, Ella gonna be there, cheering for Darkness"  
"Yes, that should be interesting"  
Darkness wasn't in the same race as Storm, being a year older but a later race. Abby hadn't seen the dark bay colt since he'd gone to Tall Oaks, now he was starting his two year old season. Abby had nearly forgotten all about him.

Abby mainly followed Ella around; she knew her way around and kept Abby in check with everything that was going on. "Storm's just been loaded, the race will start as soon as the last horse has gone in"  
Abby nodded, trying not to look too interested, part of her wanted to see Storm win. Ella dragged her around; "We should go back quickly so we are in a good place to watch the race".

Abby just nodded, she'd been to the races plenty of times before but had never paid attention and she wasn't really sure why she was paying attention now.

The horses burst from the gate and Abby struggled to pick out Storm in the sea of horsebacks.  
"Where's Leah"  
"There, right in the middle"  
"Is that good"  
"The race has just started, as long as he isn't boxed, it's good"  
Abby blinked and watched, the race commentator was speaking quickly but as far as she could tell the mass of moving horses didn't change much, then the ones in front began to stretch out, she could suddenly pick out Storm and Leah, the colt was running hard and heading for the front, but the pack of horses closed in tight around him and the race was over without him ever moving from the centre.

"Did he do good", Abby asked Ella.  
"Well it was his first race; obviously Leah would have wanted a win"

"But it was still pretty good right", Abby prodded.  
Ella smiled. "Why are you so interested"  
Abby gave her a friendly push and looked over at her mum. "Hey, I'm coming with you to see Leah"  
She ignored the surprised glance.

Leah was walking Storm around and glanced up impatiently when she saw them.  
"There you are, go get his rug", she demanded.  
"I'll get it", Ella cried and rushed off.  
Abby stared at the colt, he had grown tons and his fluffy coat was now sleek, though it looked dull and damp right now, Storm was covered in sweat, his nostrils were flaring and head low, he looked skinny and muscles not quite right, to big on his slender frame.

"Why a rug, he looks hot"  
"It's a special rug", Leah grouched at her.  
"Ignore her", Luke grinned. "Leah's always grouchy when she loses a race"  
"Did you expect Storm to win", Abby asked.  
"Well no, but I hoped he'd place, or nearly place"  
"I thought he did well"  
"What do you know Abby"  
Ella returned with Storm's rug, it didn't look like a rug, more a loose mesh sheet.  
"I couldn't find the other one", she explained.  
"That's okay, I'll walk him around some more than go find it"  
Abby moved closer to Ella.  
"Why do you want to rug him"  
"So he doesn't cool of to quickly and get cold or stiff"

Abby accepted that answer and watched Storm, he didn't look tired, he was dancing on the lead, fighting the stallion bit in his mouth and staying about as far away from Leah as he could.  
"He's still a pain", Leah sighed.  
"I'm still happy to take him on", Luke called. Leah ignored him and prepared Storm to go back to Tall Oaks.

"Come and help me", she struggled with Storm and hissed through her teeth. "This is not a jockey's job"  
"We told Cindy we would take him back for her since she couldn't make it down and we will", Samantha took Storm from her daughter and tried to sooth the colt which was unsuccessful.  
"Come on, lets go see Darkness", Ella said suddenly, tugging on Abby arm. "You said you'd stay"  
"Luke go with them", Sam called, not ready to trust the young girls off on there own. Luckily, Luke was obliging.  
"Ok, Abby you've got some explaining to do, how did you let Ella talk you into staying, come on Ella spill, I need to know your secret"  
Ella just laughed and waved her hand when she caught sight of her mum standing beside Darkness and briefing the new jockey.  
"Don't let him put his head down, he will buck and that will slow you down, try keep him moving forward, once he's in the thick of it he will probably forget about you and just run, that's okay as long as you can pull him up again, he is a smart runner"  
The jockey was nodding while Darkness was tossing his head and fighting Christina's grip.  
"Oh, hey Ella", she called.  
"Hey mum"  
Abby felt out of place amongst the race preparations, the jokey was walking Darkness around, trying to get him moving and working with him before the race. There was quite a bit of time before he actually raced so Luke tried to get Abby to explain her attitude today while Ella watched the jockey with jealous eyes.  
"I was bored", Abby grumbled, turning away from Luke. Ella glanced at her and grinned.  
"Just you wait Abby, when you start getting into horses then Sophie won't tease me anymore"  
"Ha", Abby kicked the ground. "Neither Sophie, Lauren or Cassie are into horses and they never get any shit about it"  
"That's because that haven't grown up on horses, they've never ridden or groomed a horse or…"  
"I haven't either for ages"  
"You used to", Ella looked interested.  
Abby glared coldly at Luke in answer. "It took a while for people to understand I wasn't suddenly going to want to ride Truffle"  
"Heard Mum was still trying to get you together with your pony"  
"Not my pony"  
"He was brought for you"  
Abby sought for a retort but Darkness saved her by suddenly bolting and nearly crashing into another thoroughbred. A few angry shouts and curses followed.

In the end Darkness didn't race, when bucking failed he reared and flipped himself over, the jockey wasn't hurt but he refused to get back on and walked away on them. Christina just shook her head but Ella looked really upset. "I was so sure he'd finally get to race"  
"I honestly don't know what you see in him", Abby mumbled.  
"What don't you see, he an amazing stallion and so fast, anyone who's seen him gallop loose says so, if we could just get a rider on his back, he'd be unstoppable"  
"He already is unstoppable", Abby pointed out.  
"Shut up Abby, you don't know anything about Darkness, you never listen when I talk to you about him"  
Ella looked annoyed, Ella had never seemed capable of anger; she was always so sweet and cheerful.

"I wasn't being serious"  
Ella glared at her. "You never are with horses, why are you even here"  
Hurt, Abby turned away and walked over to Luke who was standing there looking a bit awkward. "I never want to be involved with horses if this is how everyone acts when they lose a race, not that Darkness ever had a chance"  
Ella turned away silently and headed over to her precious colt.

"You should go talk to Ella, don't let a silly feud get between you"  
"I was nothing Luke, don't worry", Abby replied quickly, but she wasn't sure, Ella had never acted like that around her before.  
"Did you enjoy the races"  
"No, and no one liked me being there either"  
"Don't be so self conscious, you just surprised them by being interested for once"  
"I wasn't interested"  
"Sure you weren't"

The next day, Abby was walking through the stable, one of the horses reached out to her as she moved past, and nickered hopefully, the volunteer next to the horse frowned.  
"Why do animals always like people who hate them", Abby heard her mutter.  
That was silly, horses didn't like her. She wandered around trying to look busy when Ella appeared.  
"Abby"  
"Hey, Luke told me you were having a lesson soon"  
Ella smiled slightly and looked down.  
"Are you mad at me"  
"What", Abby stared at her incredulously. "Why should I be"  
"Dunno…forget about it"  
"That sounds good, what horse are you riding"  
"Um…Tinker"  
Abby wasn't sure who Tinker was but she had an idea. "The weird brown black one that's always dusty"  
"He won't be dusty once I finish grooming him", Ella grinned and headed over to his stall with Abby trailing.  
"Wanna help me groom", Ella grabbed a body brush and offered Abby a curry comb, Abby just stared at her.  
"Silly", she muttered. "I'll go grab his tack for you"  
"Meh, it's a start"  
"Shut up Ella"

Tinker's number was on a list on a wall and his tack was numbered. She touched his saddle and frowned, Ella would have fun sitting in that. It had been cleaned recently and was very greasy, his bridle was better though. Slinging the bridle over her shoulder and the saddle over her arm she trundled back to Ella.  
"Thanks", the younger girl said and smiled. Bits of Tinker's dark coat were now sprinkled all over her. Abby wrinkled her nose.

"Yuck, I'll never understand why you like grooming horses so much"  
Ella shrugged. "Warms you up"  
"Are you a good rider"  
"Yea", Ella laughed. "Well not as good as Luke or anything but I'm good enough to gallop a horse around a track I bet"  
"Gonna race for Townsend Acres are ya"  
Ella folded her arms. "Give me one fact about Townsend Acres"  
Abby frowned. "I thought they had something to do with racehorses and wasn't the owner your grandfather", she felt confused now.  
"Yea that's true, you don't much, do you?"  
"Never paid much attention"  
"Of course"

Ella lifted the saddle onto Tinker's back and fiddled with the saddle pad, Abby watched and sighed. "I remember when I last rode"  
Ella shot her a curious look. "I never thought you rode"  
"I had just fallen off, I screamed I never wanted to go back but somehow they managed to get me up and on the lunge, I screamed and flailed until my pony bolted and bucked me off, after that I managed to convince them I didn't want to ride no more"  
"Is that why your scared of horses now"  
"I'm not scared off horses, I just don't like them", Abby glared at Ella. "I wanted to fall off, do you know how hard it is to piss off Truffle"  
Ella giggled slightly and tightened Tinker's girth thoughtfully. Finally, almost hesitantly, she asked.  
"So why don't you like horses, it's hard for me to understand that"  
"You really don't know", Abby looked down. "They're murderers"  
"What?"  
Abby turned and walked away, leaving a confused Ella behind, not that it mattered, Abby realized, she'd probably ask Luke about it and Luke would only be to happy to explain.

_

**I have such a love-hate relationship with the Thoroughbred series and this resulting fanfic**


	6. Chapter 6

The skinny colt stood with his head hanging. _Why won't you leave me alone_? Abby screamed at him. Storm just turned to look at her with sad eyes and reached out towards her. Abby was compelled to comfort him but before she could, the stallion came from no where to trample his prey, Abby could here Lily's scream as he lunged at Storm.

Abby eyes flicked open and she lay still in her bed, it was a school day but she wasn't ready to get up just yet. Why couldn't she have normal dreams, sighing she rose slowly and stretched. Dammit, what was Storm to her?  
"Abby hurry up and get out of bed"  
"I'm up", Abby yelled back to her mum and reached hurriedly for her clothes.

Leah was eating breakfast when she came down, and complaining loudly, Abby paused when she heard the name Storm.  
"That colt, he's good enough to keep running but he doesn't win a thing and never will I reckon and he is such a pain to handle on the ground, always flinching and shying and freaking out, he's senseless"  
_No_, Abby thought, remembering his dark eyes. _Storm is smart, how many horses can understand promises_. She shook her head and laughed, what a stupid thought! Leah glared at her.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh, nothing", she mumbled quickly.  
"As I was saying, now Shadowfire, he is amazing. Honestly Luke, next time your allowed to pick a horse, pick a horse your interested in or at least one like Shadowfire"  
"I just thought Storm looked more like a racer than an eventer", Luke replied.  
"Which shows how little you know!" Leah cried.

"If I had to ride any horse, out of all the horses here, it'd be Storm"

Silence.  
Whoops.  
"Say that again", Leah badgered.  
"Didn't say anything"

Luke laughed. "I knew you had a thing for that scruffy, little colt"  
"Crazy girl", but Leah looked hopeful.  
Abby put away her breakfast dish and grimaced.

"I only say that because Leah hates him so much"  
"I don't hate him"  
"Sure sounds like you do"  
Abby grabbed her lunch and hastily made to avoid further conversation.

Abby walked into the stable and kicked the ground, the horse closest to her jerked his head from his dozing and looked at her curiously but she ignored him. What an idiot she was saying that, she certainly didn't like Storm, she hadn't had anything to do with him really and Leah never had a good word for him.

"Hey Abby"  
It was Luke, it was to be expected, he never left her alone for long.  
"What do you want"  
"Even if you aren't up for riding, do you think you could groom Truffle"  
Abby turned away and glared at the ground.  
"Come on Abs, you'll have to get used to horses if you want to work with Storm"  
"Idiot, why would I want that"

"Honestly, I have no idea"  
"Well then, I have to go to school"

Storm's racing career really wasn't going well, he came back to Whisperwood for a break and Luke planned to get some groundwork into him. Abby was worried, she was sure it wasn't all he planned.  
She had just come back from school and was walking slowly, scuffing her shoes in the dirt, Ella would be coming over later but she had nothing to do till than. She sighed and looked up and the shiny backed horses in the paddock, a scruffy, lanky colt caught her eye and she paused at the gate.  
"Hey Storm", she breathed.  
The colt snorted and backed off, heading for the end of paddock. Abby felt strangely hurt watching him avoid her, she looked around and ducked into the paddock. The colt was instantly on high alert, head up, ears pricked.  
"Come on Storm", she whispered. "Remember, I'm not going to hurt you and your not going to hurt me"  
The colt made no sign of understanding so she sat down and pulled a book out of bag. Storm snorted and pranced a bit before stepping closer, he came about half the distance of the paddock before stopping and watching her. His eyes never left and when she quickly ducked out of the paddock because she heard someone coming, Storm's head shot up and headed back to the farthest end of the paddock.

Not really sure why she did it, Abby kept sneaking out to Storm, she stole away with Truffle's grooming kit and rubbed a curry comb all over him until he began to look a bit glossier and more like a thoroughbred. She didn't do his legs though; he always flinched away when she touched them. She told herself she still hated horses, Storm was just an exception and she still refused to be involved with any of the lesson horses. A few times Luke would call her over and try and get her to work with Storm but she would refuse then too. She still hated horses.  
Right?  
In the paddock, Storm was pretty calm, he was free to run away if he ever felt the need to and was far more relaxed than he'd ever been in a box. Abby would whisper things to him and scratch him in his favourite places. At least she thought they were his favourite places, the places where he leaned in slightly rather than flinching.

She couldn't remember how the halter worked so she did everything with him loose and Storm really began to show some trust in her, he'd come up to her freely and bump her with his nose, Abby thought it was a bit rude but he only did it gently after she fell over once and scared him.  
"Storm's looking much better, the grooming helps, doesn't it", a voice broke into her late night reverie. Abby jumped and Storm was gone in the blink of an eye, but he turned around and looked at her, as if asking her whether he should come back.

Abby spun around to see Luke leaning on the fence.

"Oh really, I don't know how to groom so I wouldn't know", she mumbled, glad she hadn't taken Truffle's whole kit out, she stuff the selected body brush up her jacket.  
"I just thought I saw something in the paddock and Storm came up to me when I went to get a closer look", Abby nodded thinking that was a decent excuse.  
Luke raised his eyebrows and laughed.  
"Just so you know you're cleaning Truffle's kit tomorrow, for some reason his brushes are full of dark brown hair"  
"You look at me like I know something", Abby mumbled, turning to walk towards the gate and fumbling with the latch.

"Interesting", Luke murmured.  
"What", Abby glared at him.  
"Turn around"  
Storm was standing a few feet away looking at her curiously.  
"Scat you dumb colt", Abby gasped, trying to act startled. She threw up her hands and Storm tossed his head but didn't move. Luke sighed and buried his head in his hands.  
Abby slipped through the gate and looked at him.

"What's wrong, got a headache", she muttered dryly.  
Luke sighed and shook his head. "Why him Abby, of all the nice horses we have, why him"

It didn't matter anyway; Luke had been suspicious from the first day when she'd pointed him out. Only now though did he have proof.

Abby followed Luke into the house, expecting him to immediately tell everyone she'd been hanging out with a horse of her own free will, but he didn't. He sat down silently on the couch looking thoughtful, Abby glared at him. Luke was almost definitely planning his next move, but when he spoke, it wasn't very tactical.

"Want to help me with Storm tomorrow"  
"Nope"  
"Want to ride him"  
"Course not doofus"  
"Want to…"  
"Luke, I don't want to have anything to do with horses!"  
Leah walked in at this moment, glanced at her, sighed loudly and walked off.  
"Nice try Luke", she called over her shoulder. Luke just smiled.

The next day after school, Abby decided she wouldn't go out to Storm; instead she did her homework while waiting for Ella to come down. It was a bit too sensible a pass time for her though and she gave up soon after starting, a glance at the clock and she decided to ring Sophie instead, when there was no answer she considered ringing Cassie or Lauren but was interrupted by Samantha coming in.  
"Hey Abby", her mum smiled and flicked a piece of hair out of her face. "You up for another trip to the races this weekend"  
"I get choice?"  
"Yes, your father will be staying here, but I thought you might want to come since Ella would be there"  
"Um...", Abby knew she should say no and forget about it, but maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing, to learn more about Storm's discipline. "Maybe, I'll think about it", she mumbled instead.  
Ella came down and Abby went to watch her lesson, she was trotting around neatly but Tinker was carrying his head high and looked a bit tense. Abby could still remember from her riding days, having to relax into Truffle, it brought a better reaction when she suddenly tense up and starting screaming. Luke was taking the lesson instead of Tor and Abby wasn't at all sure she wanted to be near him and horses at the same time right now but she choose to ignore him. Ella halted Tinker at the gate.  
"Hey Abby", she beamed. "You actually came over"  
"Yea", she shrugged. "I had nothing else to do"  
"Come on Ella, keep Tinker moving", Luke called. "When you're ready you can canter him on both reins for a bit than go out onto the cross country field. I'm going to go grab Gunsmoke. No galloping today!"  
"Aww, but Tinker's such a great little galloper", Ella called.  
"Your not a jockey yet, you can ride properly", Luke replied before heading off. "Abby make sure she doesn't do anything crazy"  
Abby ducked her head and glanced sheepishly at Ella who only laughed and urged Tinker into a canter.

_

**Why am I posting this? Am I expecting people to read something I wouldn't read myself :/**


	7. Chapter 7

The stallion was standing just in front of her, burning eyes full of hate. She stiffened, frozen to the ground as he cocked his head, as if working out what was the best way to take his prey. His muscles bunched and she tensed in fear of the impact.

Maybe Abby had been wrong about Luke's plan, he hadn't done anything as of yet, in fact he seemed to be ignoring her, but she suspected he'd told Leah something.  
"Hey Abby, come down to the stable with me"  
"Why"  
"I need help with Dream"  
"No"  
"Come on, she such a sweet mare"  
"Nooo"  
"You'd love her if you got to know her, just come, I won't make you do anything"  
"No!"  
"Abby…"  
"Got homework", Abby hurried away quickly.

She didn't have homework but since last time she'd gone near Dream, Leah had gotten pretty mad, she didn't see why she should have to now. She was walking down the hallway when she stopped, Samantha was there, looking out the window.  
"Mum?"  
"Oh, Abby", Samantha smiled that usual tired smile that was especially for the daughter she loved but could not relate too.  
"What are you doing"  
"Just watching the horses, you father said I deserved a break but breaks are boring"  
"Then do something!"  
"Yes, that sounds like a good idea" She looked back out the window and frowned. "Storm will be going back to Tall Oaks in few days"  
"Oh", Abby replied wearily, why was she telling her this.  
"I wonder what he's doing here in the first place, Leah doesn't have a single good word for him and Luke hasn't made much progress, I think we need to make a firm decision about what we are going to do about him and stick to it"  
"Uh…"  
"I know your not interested in this stuff, sorry", Samantha murmured.  
"No, it's not that", Abby blinked, not sure what she was saying. "What if Storm stays and Luke works with him for a bit longer"  
"No, they're going to deal with his training at Tall Oaks, that's final, I hope"  
"I was just…"  
"Parker might come down and start giving lessons for us, now that he has a bit of free time. Won't that be interesting, he use to help out here all the time"  
"It'd be good for Ella", Abby replied.  
"Really", Samantha was still looking out the window, Abby quietly snuck away.

Storm was leaving in a few days, that shouldn't matter to her at all, it wasn't that she liked Storm or anything; she was just a bit worried about how he would do at Tall Oaks. Just because she didn't like horses didn't mean she couldn't worry about that, he was animal and she generally liked animals. Abby sighed and shook her head, silly her, Storm would do great at Tall Oaks.

She went outside to muck out the paddocks and wait for Ella to come down, she'd be bring Cassie down with her. Abby looked forward to seeing her friends, but as she was daydreaming she became aware of Leah riding Storm out in the nearby paddock.  
"You're crazy Luke, the only thing he can do is move forward and that's all I want from him"  
"No it's not, gymnastics is good for all horses"  
"Eventers maybe"  
"Just trot him over the dam poles" a pause "Trot, not canter!"  
Abby paused to watch, it was clear to her the young colt was getting more and more hyped up, zooming around corners, spooking at random objects and throwing in a buck here and there. Abby dropped her shovel and moved closer.  
"What's going to happen when Storm goes back to Tall Oaks?" she asked quietly.  
"You won't be able to sneak out to him anymore"  
"Shut it", Abby glared at him. "I'm serious"  
"He'll continue racing for this season, if he's good enough, he stays, if he isn't, he goes home"  
"Is he good enough"  
"Yea, to trial, he's good enough to keep on the track sure, but not to be a winner, he doesn't have his heart in racing if you ask me"  
"Oh"

"That's it, I've had enough", Leah growled and scrambled off.  
"What happened to the gutsy rider we all know and love", Luke teased.  
Leah glared at him and handed him the reins. "Here, you deal with him"  
Luke glanced at the colt thoughtfully and turned to Abby.  
"Why don't you take him"  
"Luke! Try it with a quieter pony"  
"Try what", said Luke, silencing her and watching as Abby pressed her hand to Storm's nose. Storm snorted deeply and still looked nervous but Luke grinned.  
"He likes you"  
"No he doesn't"  
"You like him too"  
"No, I hate him, I hate all horses"  
Leah listened to the exchange then turned to look at Abby incredulously.  
"Do you"  
"No!"

Storm snorted loudly and tugged hard against the reins. Abby was just about pulled off her feet.  
"Sorry Storm", she walked him back to his stall and with a bit of fumbling managed to untack him. She'd learnt about horses of course, she could even ride though not very well. She'd been forced into this world and it had taken so long to convince people she didn't belong in it. She was afraid she would be sucked back in, but Storm's dark eyes bore into her, and she realised he trusted her, not much but more then other people, and so did she.

When Luke came looking for her, he found Storm standing quietly in his stall for once. Well he backed up into the corner as usual but he seemed a bit more relaxed, Abby was running her fingers through his mane.  
"So, have you stopped denying it yet"  
"Maybe"  
"Do you want to ride him"  
Silence, Luke frowned and shook his head. "Abby, this is silly"  
"I know but…"  
"Storm is young, inexperienced and unpredictable"  
"Yes but"  
"Plus he's a racehorse in training, he's practically being taught to be crazy"  
"True but"  
"And he's going back to Tall Oaks soon"  
Abby pulled back and looked at Storm. "Why are you stating the obvious"  
"For some weird reason, I can not even begin to understand, after seven years of hating horses, you are interested in this one"  
"Weird, isn't it", Abby kicked the ground and Storm's head shot up.  
"You could probably ride him some day", Luke mumbled quietly. Abby looked at him, wandering if she should take the bait. Did she want to ride Storm, no, not really, why did she keep coming back to him. Storm looked at her with those dark eyes and she sighed. Surely it wasn't for anything as stupid as that damn promise she'd made with him.  
"Storm's going to go away and learn, when he comes back, you might be able to ride him"  
"Oh really"  
"But, of course you'd need to learn too"  
"Yea…"  
"So I'm thinking Dream, Leah might yell at me a bit but in my personal opinion, she's a bit rough for the little mare anyway"  
"What are you talking about", Abby cried.  
"You can ride with Ella"  
"Luke!"  
"Yea"  
"I don't want to"  
"Really? Think about it for me"  
"No way", Abby stormed off and didn't stop till her room where she lay on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
Remember the hooves, she told herself. You don't want to be involved with this, remember what happened, horses are bad, but another part of her wanted to be involved. How much easier it would be, her relatives and there friends would stop looking at her funny and she wouldn't be left out of conversation all the time, she'd even get to understand Ella better.  
"Abby, Ella and Cassie are here"  
She'd forgotten all about, Abby jumped to her feet and ran to the door. I'm not ready yet, her mind screamed. I don't want to be involved with horses and she thought of the old stallion that haunted her dreams.

The day before Storm was due to leave, Abby walked over to Dream's stall. Leah was there grooming her.  
"Oh hey Abby, what do you want"  
"Um", Abby looked down. "I wanted to ask you for help"  
Leah froze and rose slowly, looking suspicious. "Help with what"  
"Tacking up Eagle"  
Eagle was a 10 year old bay gelding, an anglo arab but with a steady head. He'd original been brought for eventing but he lacked the fire for the bigger jumps and for three years had been a lesson horse. Abby thought he was safer choice than Dream.  
"Oh, okay", Leah seemed to relax. "Is Ella riding him in her lesson or something"  
"Ah, I don't think so, someone else", Abby mumbled. She wasn't yet ready to admit to what she was about to do.  
"Ok, well you go grab his tack and I'll put it on"  
"Right, thanks Leah"  
15 minutes later, Eagle was tacked and Abby was staring at him with wide eyes. What the hell was she doing, turning around she decided to leave when Luke appeared, blocking her exit.  
"Ella is up on Tinker already, ready to get up"  
"Why am I doing this"  
"To learn", Luke grinned and lead Eagle out of the stall. "Here, I'll give you a leg up, pick up your foot, no the other foot, that's it, now I'll boost you up. Swing your leg over silly, that's it. At least you haven't lost your position; still remember how to hold the reins? Good"  
"Omg", that was Leah.  
"I believe I win the bet sister", Luke grinned evilly.  
Abby twisted around in the saddle. "What bet"  
"Don't worry, lets just go to the arena", Luke laughed leaving a startled Leah behind.

Abby could here Ella complaining in an un-Ella like way.  
"Some new girl is going to be riding with me and Luke said I'll have to slow down, I don't want to ride with some beginner, I like riding by self"

"Ella…", that was Christina, she must of stayed to watch today.  
"What if it's some snob that thinks she awesome but she isn't, she'll make riding miserable!"  
"Well thanks a lot Ella, but this wasn't my idea", Abby yelled out. Luke let go of Eagle and murmured quickly. "Remember, Eagle is sensitive, you don't need to be harsh with your heels and don't grab the reins, I'm afraid your expertise doesn't lie in horses not bolting or staying on when they buck"  
Abby flash him a nervous grin and look back, towards a shocked Ella, even Christina looked surprised.  
"Right Ella, since you made your welcome clear, do you want to ride another time because I'm not letting Abby off that horse anytime soon"  
"No, no way, forget what I said", Ella gabbled. "Wow Abby, is this some sort of April Fools trick, because if it is, your calendar is wrong"  
"I'm afraid I'm still working it out myself"

Ella shook her head, still staring at Abby then she beamed. "We can ride together now, hey we could even ride to each others houses couldn't we, instead of driving, I know most of the owners are cool with it as long as you shut the gates and if not you just ride on the rode, mum won't let me ride here by myself of course"  
"Slow down Ella, what makes you think I want to keep riding"  
Ella face fell and she looked down. "Oh, nothing, it was just a thought"  
"Right", said Luke. "Get those ponies moving"  
"Abby is riding", Ella giggled.  
Abby just clutched the reins and tried to familiarize herself with Eagle's gait. At least he was quiet today, Eagle had never been the type to take advantage of an awkward rider though everyone knew he could go if he wanted to.  
Ella kept flashing her looks, as if she needed to get making sure that Abby was really riding and it wasn't a trick. Abby had to keep checking herself too, how had she ended up here.  
"This is all because of Storm, I wish I'd never seen him", Abby grouched watching Tinker trot around.  
"Well I'm glad you did, think you can manage a trot"  
Abby didn't replied but urged the gelding on, she tried rising but it felt wrong so instead sat into his bumpy gait.  
"Good Abby, the rising sucked but at least you've still got a decent seat", Luke called.

Abby just sighed and let the reins lengthen, feeling Eagle relax beneath her and his gait smoothen. She felt awkward because Luke was leaving her to work things out for herself and annoyed because she couldn't remember things.

Eagle behaved himself but the more the lesson dragged on the more irritated she got, Eagle wasn't a comfortable ride and Ella worked effortlessly with Tinker, by the time Luke let her dismount she was scowling.  
"I hate riding", she grouched, seeing Ella duck her head in disappointment but Luke just waved a hand at her.  
"Well you rode today, untack Eagle and give him a quick groom, he didn't get one before and his feet need to be check, when your done with that, put on a light rug and let him out into his paddock. Abby glared at him and stalked away with Eagle following along behind, quite politely.  
She was rubbing the curry comb through Eagle's coat when Ella came up to her.  
"Do you really hate riding", she mumbled.  
"Ah-huh"  
"But you don't hate horses anymore right"  
"Still hate them"; Abby replied easily than stopped, and looked at Eagle, the gelding stood lazily with his ears flicked back. "Well maybe they aren't so bad", she mumbled.  
Ella smiled slightly and leaned forward to give Eagle a rub.  
"Riding's not much fun to start out with but it gets so much better", Ella muttered quickly before walking off, Abby watched her go before rubbing Eagle by his ears, where the bridle had been.

"Maybe", Abby smiled and tickled Eagle on the muzzle; he wiggled his lips in response before shaking his head. "Maybe it would be fun to gallop Storm one day, what do you reckon Eagle, is it worth a shot"  
The gelding pricked his ears to the sound of her voice, stuck his head over the stall door and whinnied. Abby smirked. "Ok boy, I'll just get your rug and you can join your buddies in the paddock"

Doing the rug turn out to be no easy task, and when she asked a passing volunteer for help, she was rather embarrassed by how easily the boy did it.  
"Thank you", she muttered and walked Eagle out, the gelding stuck his head in the air, zoomed once around the paddock, buck a few times to rark up the others and settled to grazing.

Abby put the halter away and headed over to Storm's paddock, the thoroughbred colt walked over to her, his dark hide was beginning to get a good shine and it and he was looking more like a real racehorse and less like the scruffy, lanky colt he'd been.  
"Well Storm, I have to thank you for messing up my life"  
Storm butted her with his head and she pushed him away. "I just hope you stay nice and don't turn into a Darkness or well that stallion"  
She paused and turned away, the big old stallion had been a dark bay too, not much different from Storm. She shook the thought away though and gave Storm a pat.  
"One day, I'm going to ride you", she promised. Storm just bumped her again impatiently and flicked his head.  
"Silly boy", Abby shook her head and sighed. "Silly girl too"

The old stallion was galloping towards, looking as menacing at ever, Abby wanted to scream but her voice was stuck in her throat, she struggled to move but her legs were frozen, the stallion just kept coming, closing her eyes she ducked her head, waiting for that horrible impact she'd waited so long for. A breeze blew whipped her hair and when she looked up, Storm was beside her and the old stallion was galloping away, to disappear in the distance.

_

**Finished! There is a bad sequel of course but unless someone wants it I'll end it here.**


End file.
